


Friday's Little Diversion

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Pretty boys doing interesting things to provide entertainment on a Friday night.





	Friday's Little Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Friday's Little Diversion by Complicated Expedient

From:   
Date: Thu, 24 Sep 1998 23:49:10 GMT  
Subject: NEW! Friday's Little Diversion (1/1) NC-17 M/K  
Friday's Little Diversion   
by Complicated Expedient   
()   
Warnings and Ratings: A *very* NC-17 SLASH, M/K piece.  
Spoilers up to the movie.  
If you tell me and keep my name attached, you can archive it.  
Summary: Pretty boys doing interesting things to provide entertainment on a Friday night.   
Disclaimer: 1013 owns them, but if I want them to do something I want, I have to do it myself. Pooh.  
Yes, feedback isn't quite sex, but it will do: 

* * *

Friday's Little Diversion  
by Complicated Expedient

Let me tell you, working Friday nights at this job may suck sometimes, but once in a while, it's worth it. Tonight, for example, is infinitely worth the three Fridays of watching Mulder do actually work or watch decent movies--well, if you call "Last Action Hero" a decent movie.

He's lying on the couch, lazy thing, trying to get up enough energy to pop one of those beloved pornos into the machine when the door flies open. He tries to get up, but the other man has a gun on him so fast that he could only lean back and stare.

"Your cheatin' heart," the blondish one whispers softly. "It didn't tell on you, but the surveillance cameras did."

"Alex-" Mulder replies, held at gunpoint on the couch. I don't know what to do. My orders are to watch, not intervene. So I watch.

"Don't Alex me, you bitch," is the first man's reply. I watch closely. This job has been nothing but heartburn for me, heartburn and horny interludes. Mulder is fucking gorgeous! How is a girl supposed to sit back and breath normally with all the self-stimulation I get to watch for free?

I didn't realize he was gay, Mulder I mean. He usually doesn't moan names when he finishes with-- you know. Lots of moaning, lots of groaning, and one spectacular squeal one time, but no names. But apparently Alex and Mulder have a little something going on. Damn. I'd been betting on the partner. My friend Grace, she does some surveillance on her and apparently Agent Scully is not adverse to screaming names.

"I mean, it's hot but it's sort of pathetic, 'Oh God, Mulder, yes! Yes! Mulder!' If she wants him so bad, why don't she just fuck him?" Grace asked me. "I bet he'd be on her quicker than-"

"Since when did this become an exclusive relationship?" Mulder replies. Oh, yeah. This I gotta keep an eye on. Mr. Mulder isn't supposed to end up a grease spot on my watch.

"Fuck you, Mulder. Scully? You make me a whole person? Were you really that hard up for a fuck?" Alex- that's his name, I guess- hisses at Mulder.

"I love her."

"Yeah, that's what you told me last time. Or might I recite the litany of love you had for the enigmatic Dr. Scully last time?" Alex says, looking smug and lean as a panther stalking its prey. My mouth has gone dry.

"It was different then."

"You are such a- there aren't words to describe what an incredible ass you are. You told me about the way she looks at you, like her vibrator's broken and she needs a painless substitute and you'd do- just barely? You tell me she'd tie you up, have her way with you, then do Skinner just to prove it's not you she needs? Yeah, such the void filler she is."

"I was angry at her. She'd pushed me away again. I couldn't deal with it."

"Oh, boo-hoo, Mulder can't keep ahold of anyone these days, except Little Mulder. And I do believe-" fuck, my mouth is dry as Alex moves closer to Mulder with an examining look- "He's happy to see me, even if you're not."

How does anyone get any work done around here? The temperature has gone up twenty degrees since Mr. Alex decided to arrive. And Little Mulder does indeed look happy to see him.

"Fuck you, Krycek."

"Oh, all in due time. Tell me you're happy to see me."

Mulder flips him off. "You didn't say the magic word," Alex Krycek replies. From camera two, I notice Little Alex looks happy to see Mulder, too. I am gonna end up drooling on the screen soon.

"Asshole."

"Is that a request?" Krycek asks.

Mulder turns his head away, won't look. Alex smiles, a slow wicked grin.

"I think that's a request," Krycek says. "Take off your clothing."

Oh God. I am really sinning.

Mulder makes a noise, and anyone else would think it was a pissed-off noise, but after nights of "Debbie Does..." or "Vegas Vamps" has taught me he is aroused and rarin' to go. Fortunately, he wasn't wearing too much to begin with, and he peels off his dark blue t-shirt slowly, and Alex and I both squirm.

"I didn't ask for a striptease, Mulder," he growls, trying to maintain his demeanor. Mulder looks up at him silently, eyes glittering.

"Mmm-hmm," is all he replies, easing off the boxers, and Little Mulder is more than happy. He's saluting Alex at full force. God, he's a sexy naked man.

"You think you're going to get any control tonight, think again," Alex replies.

"I think you're the one in trouble," Mulder replies suddenly. "You're gonna have to put the gun down to get those tight, tight pants off."

Krycek sneers, and puts his gun on top of a cabinet. "I'm still twice the man you are, Mulder. Which is why I'm always on top."

My poor mother has rolled over so many times in her grave she has now dislodged herself from her coffin, and my fingers are at the buttons of my jeans.

Mulder grins. "You're a complete and total ass."

"Why's that?" Krycek asks, ridding himself of his clothing with a lot more trouble than I'd expected. Apparently one of his arms isn't real.

"I have you, dipshit, right in the palm of my hand. One lean in almost-kiss and you're waving a gun in my face. Tell me the truth- you want me so bad it hurts."

The jeans are gone, hallelujah, and a fabulous ass there as well. I keep licking my lips. Alex moves in for the kill.

"Not as much as it's going to hurt you."

"Don't you dare," Mulder replies suddenly. "In the drawer."

"I know where it is," Alex says seductively. "Just don't you ever think you're in control. You're mine and you do what I want. Remember that."

Are they playing or is this serious? My eyes are locked on the screen and my fingers are locked somewhere else.

He goes to the drawer and gets out a bottle of something. From my days as a friend of a friend of Dorothy, I assume that it's lube. Alex retrieves it and sets it on the coffee table.

"You are such a pretty boy," he mutters. "Such nice skin."

Alex rubs against Mulder, who arches his back and moans. "Oh, God, fuck, Alex, you're killing me."

"Good things come and come and come to those who wait."

A kiss placed on the back of the neck, slow and wet and steamy. More grinding, and a desperate moan from Mulder, whose hips pump furiously against the leather couch, only to be rewarded with a slap in the face by Alex.

"Bad," he growls. "You want it, you have to do what I say, or you won't like it."

"I'm sorry."

"I like how you say that. Say it again."

"I'm sorry."

Mulder (and I, quite frankly) are rewarded with another mindmelting kiss, the sort that turns into Alex's mouth slowly moving down Mulder's path, tracing a line, while his one hand moves around front and teases a nipple.

"Oh GOD! Alex, please! Please!"

I'm not the best judge of these situations, being a straight woman and all, but I don't think Alex can last much longer, either. Apparently, I'm right, as Alex pulls back and grabs the tube on the coffee table.

"Yeah? Please what?" Alex asks, spreading the stuff over Mulder generously, using the opportunity to get a little feel for that fine piece of ass. Mulder whimpers again. "Say it."

"Fuck me," and the statement is hatred and need at the same time.

"Your wish is my command," Alex replies mockingly, and pushes in. "Yeah. Yeah."

I can't think straight, watching the spectacle before me. I can't breathe, either. Alex on top of Mulder, pushing and thrusting and God-

"Alex!"

"Me first," is the only reply, and yet another thrust. "God, you're so good."

"Alex, you're killing me."

"It'll only be a little death," Alex hisses. "Fuck, I've missed this-God-"

And he bites down on Mulder shoulder and comes. Mulder whimpers.

"I haven't forgotten about you," is the muffled response. "Give me a moment, you little bitch."

I'm on the edge of my seat, too, tortured as badly as Mulder. Alex stirs after an eternal moment.

"Roll over."

He does. Alex's free hand takes over and starts jerking him off. "Tell me you like it."

"I like it."

"I don't believe you."

"I like it, don't stop. Please don't stop."

The hand moves faster, picking up more pressure. Mulder moans and his hips move faster and faster and faster and finally the familiar sounds of his release, matching only by the whimper on my lips.

"Who loves you," Alex hisses.

"God, you're the best. You. Only you."

"If I ever catch you cheatin' again-"

"You won't," Mulder gasps. "I'm sorry. I need you, I do. Thank you, thank you-"

"You better believe it."

And then, to my un-surprise, there's no post-coital cuddling. Alex picks up his gun and his clothing and walks bare-assed (thank you) to the bathroom, probably to clean up. Mulder stays on the couch, glassy-eyed.

"Good night, Mulder. Next time you need it, just get in touch. Jeez, you'd think it was hard or somethin," Alex says, emerging from the bathroom dressed and ready to go. "And get dressed, you fucking pansy. No more sex for you tonight."

He slams the door and Mulder follows orders, and I examine my fingers and walk to the restroom to clean up, catching my breath.

Yeah, Friday nights have suddenly gained an extra bonus. I don't think anyone will mind if I sign up for next week. Nope, not at all.

The End  
Send all feedback to please.


End file.
